Armin's Hunt
by tinabug
Summary: <html><head></head>Kagome's just given Armin the ammo he needed. So what does he do with it?</html>


Kagome moaned as her head fall back to the wall behind her. Her hands gripped the jacket of the man in front of her as his tongue did wonderful things to her neck. She sucked in a breath when she felt his knee wedge itself between her legs and press into her.

She brought one of her legs up and wrapped it around the male's waist. He adjusted his hold by taking more of her weight onto his knee between her legs. Kagome let go of the back of his jacket in order to push it off him. His hands dropped so his jacket could slide off.

Once his jacket hit the ground he brought his hands to the bottom of Kagome's top. In one smooth movement he had her shirt off. He threw it across the room and didn't even bother to see where it landed. The bindings to her chest were quick to follow the top as he ripped them off. He knew she loved the rough treatment.

Kagome gasped out in pleasure as she felt her bindings ripped off. "Oh god, Armin," she moaned out as her hands wrapped into his hair when she felt his mouth wrap around her breast.

"Yes!" she hissed out as she tugged on his hair. After he had lavished both breasts with plenty of attention she pulled him up for a kiss.

"Armin, please no more teasing," she begged once the kiss ended. It had been so long since they had time together. Both had been training hard the past week and she wanted him now.

Armin grinned while looking down at Kagome. "I agree," he stated before pulling back and spinning Kagome to where she faced the wall. He hooked his fingers into her pulls and yanked them down. Before pulling himself back up he gave a light nip to the back of her thigh causing her to jump.

"Always so impatient, .me," he laughed while drawing out her name his hands lightly tracing down her back once he stood up.

"Please, Armin. Just fuck me already please," Kagome begged. She made sure to press her ass up against him.

She leaned forward to give Armin better access and was rewarding with a light slap on the ass.

Armin leaned over to where he lined up to where he could enter her swiftly but first he wanted to hear he beg one more time so he brought his hand forward. He wanted to make sure she wet and ready for him.

Kagome moaned out as Armin fingered her but she wanted more than just fingers in her.

"Oh god, Armin please fuck me and not with your fingers. Please," she knew what he wanted though and was debating on saying it but a twist of his fingers made up her mine, "Armin, please use your cock to fuck me. Show me who I belong to," she begged him. Even though she begged for it she still whimpered when he removed his fingers.

Armin decided not to waste any more words. He immediately stood up and grabbed her hips. He was neither slow nor gentle when he entered her. He set a fast and hard pace that would guarantee both of them achieving orgasm quickly.

* * *

><p>"ARMIN!" Kagome seemed to shout as she woke up from her dream. It was moments like these that made her happy she didn't have a roommate.<p>

The clearing of a throat though made her freeze from where she had sat up in her bed.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked nervously. Her eyes swept the room but it was completely dark in there and all she could make out was a uniform but everyone wore the exact same one so that didn't help her identify her intruder.

Kagome paled considerably when Armin walked into her line of sight. The look in his eyes did nothing for her nerves. They were calculating as always. But quickly that calculation turned into a heated gaze full of lust.

"Why are you in my room, Armin?" she asked breathlessly with her hands tightening in her blanket as he continued to come forward until he stood as the edge of her bed. She wanted to move but his eyes held her still.

"I came in here to ask if you were up for an early morning run but instead," he paused and leans down while settling his hands on her mattress, one knee coming up to help support his weight his face close to hers, "I come in here to find you moaning out my name and begging me to take you."

Armin leaned even closed to Kagome whose eyes had widened and her face had flushed. He couldn't help but tease her. His mind already throwing in how she had been acting around him but her dream had cemented it for him. He had wanted to make sure she was interested before continuing and now he had no doubts. Kagome would be his.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. So read and review.

A/N: I had planned on this just being a one-shot but might continue it if enough reviews and interest.


End file.
